Coming Out for Christmas
by kumochan2
Summary: One shot for gay pride month - prompt was a coming out story. Ginny and Hermione are ready to tell the Weasley family about their relationship, and it doesn't go quite according to plan.


Hermione could hear Ginny pacing behind her as she folded clothes (the muggle way; it was soothing) to pack into their bag. They had decided to stay a week at the Burrow for Christmas, but she was beginning to wonder if that had been such a good idea after all.

"Ginny, love, you're going to pace a hole in the floor. It's going to be okay. I promise a week sleeping separately won't kill me; I understand how your mom might be." Hermione sighed. "I won't deny I'll miss being able to hold and kiss you, but we'll get through this holiday. Try not to worry."

After the battle of Hogwarts, nothing had gone quite according to plan. Harry had left to travel not long after, saying he needed time to recover. Which Hermione completely understood, but he'd left Ginny behind, heartbroken. Ron, on the other hand, had clung to Hermione like she was his lifeline. She had done her best to be the girlfriend he wanted, but it didn't take long to realize that meant being as much his mother as his girlfriend. So, there came another broken heart - Ron's this time.

So when Ginny decided she needed to move out of the Burrow, Hermione had suggested that they find a place to share. Then, unexpectedly, after living together for a few months, attraction kindled...then desire...then love. Hermione's parents already knew; she hadn't worried about their reaction. The Weasley family was a different story, particularly Molly and Ron. Molly thought Harry would come back for Ginny; Ron thought Hermione would come back to him. So they had been maintaining the "just friends" fiction for quite awhile.

"I'm ready to tell them," Ginny said suddenly, startling Hermione out of her thoughts. "I know it'll probably ruin their Christmas, but you know what? Spending another holiday pretending I'm not madly in love with you will ruin my Christmas, and I'm done with that."

"Really?" Hermione asked, cheering up immensely. "I know there's bound to be drama, but Gin... I can't even express how much I want to finally tell the world that you're all mine." She wrapped her arms around the red head and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Ginny took a deep breath and nodded. "If things go south, we don't have to stay. I'd hate to not spend Christmas with my family, but if I have to pick between them or you, I'll pick you every time."

A few hours later, they were finally packed and ready to go. Hermione grinned when she saw Ginny's shirt was on inside out. They might have gotten a little distracted with each other. "Love, unless we plan to tell them as soon as we step out of the fireplace, you might want to work on that 'just fucked six ways to Sunday' look you've got going on." Hermione watched appreciatively as Ginny fixed her shirt; she was rather fond of the 'just fucked' look on her girlfriend, personally. She just didn't want to share that with anyone else, especially not the whole Weasley clan.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen cooking when the girls stepped out of the floo. "Girls, you're late! Go put your things in your room then get ready for dinner. Oh, and watch out for mistletoe - George has put some kind of sticking charm on them, so you could find yourself trapped."

George popped into the kitchen. "Did I hear my name being taken in vain? I'm hurt; the mistletoe is my perfectly innocent way of spreading Christmas cheer." He sauntered over to Hermione and Ginny, grinning. "Besides," he whispered so Molly couldn't hear, "I think you two would be perfectly happy to be trapped under some mistletoe together." He winked and apparated with a pop.

"What did he say, dears?" Molly asked, not noticing the shocked look on their faces.

"Um, nothing really, mum. Just George being George. We'll take our stuff to our room now," Ginny stammered, grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her upstairs.

Once in Ginny's old bedroom Hermione sank down onto the bed. "Well, at least we know we've got George on our side. I would kill to know how he found out!" Hermione laughed. "Actually, knowing George, maybe I'd rather not know."

Ginny used her wand to enlarge the bed to accommodate two before flopping down next to Hermione. "I'm glad he knows, actually. He can help us calm everyone down." She tried to sit up on the bed, only to discover she could only move a few inches. She groaned as she noticed the mistletoe right above her. "How did I not see the mistletoe? I changed my mind, I'm gonna strangle George when I see him. Well, you'll have to help me break this charm... Not that I'm complaining."

Hermione moved so that she was hovering over Ginny. "Oh, I suppose I could do that," she said, "but I rather like our situation... You're pinned to the bed and I'm completely free." She started trailing her hand down Ginny's sides, knowing that until she kissed the other her, Ginny was at her mercy. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

Ginny blushed and wished they weren't at the bloody Burrow. "You know perfectly well how fun I think that sounds, but you do realize if we don't come down for dinner, my mum will come up here, right?"

Hermione sighed. "Fair point. I'm going to be glad when we tell them, so that we get some privacy." She leaned down and captured Ginny's lips in hers, before trying to pull back. But to her shock, instead of freeing Ginny from the mistletoe, now she was trapped with her! "What the hell?"

Ginny cursed. "I'm going to strangle him twice, now. But you know, if we're good and stuck.. Screw it. We might as well take advantage of it." Ginny kissed Hermione, and the two soon discovered they could move their arms and hands as long as they were touching each other.

"What is taking those girls so long?" Molly asked impatiently. "George, did you booby trap their room? I better go rescue them." She got up and was heading towards the stairs when George jumped up.

"I'll go get them mum, it's my fault," he said, trying to keep his mum from making what he was sure would be a shocking discovery. He groaned when she didn't even pause. Ginny was never going to forgive him. He followed her up the stairs, desperately trying to think of a way to distract her.

Molly knocked on the door and started to open it. "How long does it take to put bags away?" She stopped abruptly and turned red. Hermione and Ginny froze momentarily before Hermione had the wits to pull a cover over them, although there was no doubt Molly had seen everything and then some.

George came up behind his mother with his hands over his eyes. "In my defense, Ginny, the sticking charm only lasted five minutes after the kiss. It's not my fault you two were too... Uh, busy to notice. Please don't hex me." He peeked through his fingers to try and see if he should start running.

Ginny just sighed. "Mum, we'd planned to tell you tonight after dinner. I've needed to tell you for over a year, honestly. I love Hermione and she loves me, and nothing is going to change that." She gripped Hermione's hand tightly, bracing herself.

Molly was silent for a moment, and then smiled and shook her head. "I've known for at least a year, you know. A mother knows when her children are in love. I'm glad you were going to tell me. I'm not glad I saw what I did!" She laughed. "Now please, get dressed, and come to dinner. Oh, and George - I hope you know you deserve the bat bogey hex I'm sure is coming your way."

George cleared his throat. "Before you hex me, I want you to know that Ron knows too, and he's happy for you. He's not as thick as I tell him he is. Hermione, I think he misses your friendship, but you don't have to worry about all this," George said before taking advantage of Ginny's shock to escape bat bogey free.

"You mean," Ginny said slowly, "that I could have been snogging you all over in public for over a year? Oh, we're going to make up for lost time after this."


End file.
